This invention relates to electronic trading markets. More particularly, this invention relates to ways to control the extent to which traders can manipulate electronic trading markets.
As electronic trading becomes more popular, there is an increasing need to control the extent to which traders can manipulate and abuse electronic trading markets. Currently, the trading of fixed-income securities, such as United States Treasuries, United Kingdom Gilts, European Government Bonds, and Emerging Market debts, and non-fixed income securities, such as stocks, is possible through electronic trading systems.
In one method of electronic trading, bids and offers are submitted by traders to a trading system. A bid indicates a desire to buy while an offer indicates a desire to sell. These bids and offers are then displayed by the trading system to other traders. The other traders may respond to these bids and offers by submitting sell (or hit) or buy (or lift or take) commands to the trading system. Once a bid or offer has been responded to by a sell or buy command, a trade has been executed.
Electronic trading can be conducted over any suitable communication system. For example, networked computers can be used to implement a trading system. Traders can submit bid, offer, hit, or lift commands via any suitable input device, such as a mouse, keyboard, or any other suitable device.
Electronic timers are sometimes used in electronic trading systems. In certain systems, a “trade-state” timer may be used to provide a period of exclusivity for two traders (called “current workers”) who are “working-up” a trade—i.e., adding size to a pending series of trades. This trade-state timer may be set to a predetermined time period. For example, for U.S. Treasuries, the trade-state timer may be set to twelve seconds. During a work-up trade, the current workers may have a right of first refusal to trade at a certain level. A current worker may submit a bid or an offer anytime during this trade state. However, during this period, no other trader may submit a bid or offer, or respond with a sell or buy command.
In some systems, “bid-offer” timers may be used to prevent traders from prematurely canceling bids and offers entered by the traders. The timers may give other traders an opportunity to respond to the bids and offers before they can be cancelled by the traders that submitted them. The timers may be set to a predetermined period. For example, in U.S. Treasuries, the bid-offer timer may be preferably set to four seconds. The bid-offer timer may begin when a trader has submitted a bid or offer to the trading system.
When these timers are used together in an electronic trading system, a bid-offer timer may begin when a current worker submits a bid or offer during a work-up trade. The submission of the bid or offer may be timed so that the bid-offer timer expires just prior to the time that the trade-state timer expires. Immediately upon expiration of the trade-state timer, the former current worker may then replace the current bid or offer with a lower bid or offer. At the same time, another trader may submit a sell or buy command in response to the current worker's first bid or offer. Since the current worker has replaced the first bid or offer, the new trader may unintentionally end up selling or buying at a different level than was expected. By canceling the earlier bid or offer and submitting a new bid or offer in order to deceive the new trader, the current worker is said to be “gaming” the market.
Many current trading markets allow traders to “game” the market. As explained above, one form of gaming is done by submitting a bid or offer to the market only to quickly replace it with a new bid or offer. This can be accomplished by manipulating the market timers.
The bids or offers may be any trade type. These may include all-or-none (AON), limit order (LMT), market order (MKT), market-if-touched (MIT), stop-order (STP), etc. More common in gaming is submitting a market order as a first bid or offer and then canceling and replacing the market order with a limit order. A market order buys or sells at the current trading price while a limit order buys or sells at a stated price or better off the current market.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for controlling a trader's ability to manipulate electronic trading markets.